It's Not So Simple
by aurorasmist
Summary: In the hotel, a conversation opens up thoughts that Torrance never thought of her friend. FINI
1. I

Title: It's Not So Simple

Author: elvenprincess17-imladris

Rating: PG

Pairings: Missy/Jan with a slight mention of Torrance/Cliff

Summary: Missing Scene In the hotel, a conversation opens up thoughts that Torrance never thought of her friend.

Author's Note: This scene takes place where Torrance and Missy are talking in the hotel after the preliminaries (I believe). Now, since no one really is updating in this category, I've decided to see if maybe I can help. So if you are someone who enjoys Missy/Jan I URGE you to write a fic!!!!! I promise that you will get a review from me!!! Anyways, this isn't anything special (it's FAR from special) but I thought might as well see if my plan will work (it had a horrible summary too ). Please review! I could care less if it's a flame. I normally like to write angst fics. This isn't really angst but if this one goes well, then maybe I'll write another one with the greatness of angst. WARNING: Characters might be a little O.C. I'll let you decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bring It On. Otherwise, I would have made the movie have more Missy/Jan. :D

It's Not So Simple

Missy slammed the curtains shut. Damn those cheerleaders. She headed back to the makeshift bed where her friend was sitting. Torrance smiled, amused.

"What?" Missy asked defensively. Torrance laughed.

"Nothing." Missy rolled her eyes.

"So Missy, it hasn't been too bad of a season, at least up to your gymnast standards. Right?" Missy chuckled.

"Actually, it hasn't been too bad. There have been times I was glad I was on the squad." Torrance cocked her head.

"Really? When?" Missy thought for a moment.

"Well, remember that day when you, Jan, Les, and I went to that ice cream place after a practice?" Torrance grinned mischievously.

"The ice cream fight?" Missy nodded, a grin spreading on her own face.

"Remember when Les dumped his sundae in your hair?" Missy said, chuckling.

"Yes, I do! I couldn't get that fudge out of my hair for weeks!" Torrance complained. Missy laughed.

"Sucker."

"Hey! At least I wasn't hit in the chest with whipped cream," Torrance shot back.

"Thanks to you," Missy pointed out. Her friend smiled innocently.

"Ok then. How about when you slipped on your own ice cream? You crashed right into Jan and the both of you fell right to the ground with you on top," Torrance said, laughing at the memory. Missy's eyes widened slightly and she blushed. Torrance noticed and slowly deceased her laughing. She studied her friend while Missy tried to ignore her gaze.

"You didn't...LIKE crashing into Jan, did you?" she asked slowly.

"No," Missy replied a little too quickly. Torrance gasped.

"You did!"

"He caught me as I fell, alright?" Torrance rolled her eyes at her friend's lame excuse.

"Sure," she drawled. Missy tried to look away from her friend's investigating stare.

"Missy..." Torrance warned.

"I'm not saying a word and you can't make me." Torrance pouted and tugged on Missy's arm. Missy failed to ignore her pleas and finally gave in.

"Alright, maybe I did like crashing into him a little." Torrance grinned.

"A little?"

"Don't push it Torr." Torrance's grinned widened in glee.

"You like Jan!" Torrance exclaimed, awe in her voice. Missy shot her a warning glance.

"It's not like we're the only ones in this room," she hissed. Torrance shrugged. Missy sighed and looked down at her feet.

"So I'm attracted. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is Missy! You're not just attracted to him, you like him!"

"Don't interfere Torrance. Not with something like this." Torrance's mouth dropped open.

"Why not?"

"Because it won't work out, this situation. The attraction won't last long."

"How long have you had this 'attraction'?" Torrance asked. Missy paused.

"Not important." Torrance snorted.

"Anyways, he has a girlfriend."

"Jan has a girlfriend?" Torrance asked, puzzled.

"Well, girlfriend is a strong term-"

"Wait, you mean Courtney?"

"Who else?"

"Missy, they flirt. That's all they do! It's been going on for a while now."

"Exactly! He's bound to ask her out soon." Torrance rolled her eyes and exhaled. Her friend could be horribly stubborn. They didn't speak for a few minutes, listening to the other snatches of conversation around them. Torrance thought back to her situation with Cliff and how she blew it. Could Missy end up feeling the same way?

""Look Missy. Suppose you never tell him. You will regret it. Do you really want to feel that way for the rest of your life?" Missy turned her head to the closed window.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I mean, what about rejection? Or how he might not want to see me ever again? It's not so simple, Torr." Torrance opened her mouth but Missy suddenly cut her off.

"Like I said, it won't last long." Torrance tried to reply again but Missy shot her a look. Cursing silently, Torrance closed her mouth.

'How can I make her see?' Torrance thought desperately.

"Why isn't it simple?" Torrance asked hurriedly before Missy could interrupt her again.

"It just is, alright?"

"Elaborate." Missy bit her lip.

"Well, for starters, I'm not really his type. He goes for beautiful girls not girls looking like...well...me."

"What crap are you spewing?" Torrance asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, honestly Torr, do I look as pretty as Courtney?"

"Are you sure you want to look like her?"

"At least she attracts guys. Not one guy has ever asked me out, let alone had a crush on me."

"Maybe they didn't tell you." Missy had a look of disbelief on her face. Torrance smiled mysteriously.

"Who knows, maybe Jan does like you." Missy snorted.

"I already told you, I'm not his type."

"You can't prove that!"

"Ok, if he likes me, then how come he never flirted with me?"

"Maybe because he saw you above that." Missy still looked doubtful. Time to pull out the big guns. Torrance touched Missy's arm.

"Look Missy, I'm saying this for you. You will regret it. I have regretted making a huge mistake with Cliff and I'm paying for it. I'm telling you as a friend, I don't want you to wonder what could have happened if you did things differently. It's a horrible feeling. If you have a chance to tell him, tell him Miss." Torrance stood up and left her friend to think. Missy rubbed her temples.

'Great, a lot to think about.' She stood up and walked over to the door that led to the hallway. No one noticed as she slipped out the door. She exited the hotel and felt the Florida breeze wash over her. She walked to a balcony looking over a beach.

'Torr's right. Do I really want to wonder what could happen if I told him?'

On the other hand,' a nasty voice added, 'what would happen if he rejects you? He'll probably laugh or be embarrassed that someone like you loves him.'

'Hey, when did I say love?' Missy groaned and put a hand to her head. She was going nuts. She idly began playing with her hair, enjoying the breeze as it continued to wash over her. She didn't mind it; it was kind of stuffy in the room anyways. Missy watched the waves crash into the shore. She exhaled a breath. Everything had to be complicated. She still didn't know if she should tell Jan the truth. She thought over it as she watched the scene for a few minutes. A small smile appeared on her face. She turned away from the ocean.

'Maybe it is simple.'

A/N: Like I said, nothing special. Just a little plan in hopes that other people will write Missy/Jan stories (although this really wasn't one...). So I hoped you enjoyed it and please drop a review. Thanks a bunch!


	2. II

**A/N: I feel really, really bad right now. Sorry for the long update but I was trying to condense it so it wasn't exactly a long story.**

I will be posting a new story after this. Not sure of the title but I hope SOME people will be interested.

Thanks to Agel15, MisFaith1029, Emily, Emily, Leftwitch, and princess-sunshine2003. Your reviews meant a lot to me!

Here's the second chapter!

**  
**  
Second place. Not bad for the squad's first time of originality in five years. Missy

slipped off her heels to walk on the beach. She watched as the waves washed over the

sand, the night sky hanging over the ocean. She thought of the party that the Clovers

threw for them. The Toros were invited to celebrate because, as Isis put it, a job well

done on the originality bit. Missy went for a while and even dressed up for the occasion, wearing khaki pants and a black halter top that showed just enough of her stomach. But after a while, she was getting tired of Courtney throwing herself at Jan. It was disgusting. 

Missy stopped and turned towards the ocean. She dropped her shoes and at in the sand, wrapping her arms around her knees. She watched as the waves crashed into the shore.

"Pretty, huh?" Missy's eyes widened and she turned around to a grinning Jan. He sat next to her in the same position. She gaped at him. He noticed and looked back.

"What?" Missy shook herself out of herself out of her trance.

"Nothing. I just thought that you would still be at the party." He shrugged.

"Too many girls requesting to dance with me." Missy playfully shoved him and rolled her eyes. He just laughed, catching himself before falling onto the sand. Missy smiled at his laughter, loving the sound of it. He pushed himself up and eyed her.

"So why aren't you at the party?" Missy hesitated. She wasn't about to tell him the real reason why. She flipped through all the excuses in her head.

"Too crowded," she finally answered. He nodded.

"I could've used that one." Missy chuckled. They watched the ocean in silence for a moment before Missy decided to ask something that had bothered her since his arrival.

"How did you find me?"

"Torrance asked me to find you." Missy inwardly groaned. How could Torrance do that? Didn't she tell her not to interfere just last night? Missy suddenly stood up, brushing off the sand from her khakis.

"Well, you found me," she said shortly. Jan looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Missy grabbed her heels and headed in the direction of the party. A hand on her arm stopped her. She drew a small breath and turned around, looking at Jan with questioning eyes. They stared at each other before he slightly tugged on her arm, pulling her towards the water.

"Jan, what are you-" Jan leaned in so he was inches from her face. Missy held in a gasp.

'What is he doing?' her thoughts raced inside her mind, 'is he teasing me? Does he know how I feel? Damn, he smells nice-' Missy mentally berated herself at that thought. Jan smirked (nearly causing Missy to melt into the sand) and grabbed her heels still dangling from her hand. Missy discreetly let out the breath she was holding. She didn't know whether or not to be relieved or disappointed. Jan grabbed her hand and continued leading her to the water. It suddenly dawned on Missy what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare!" she warned, trying to free her hand. His grasp on her hand tightened and he shot her a mischievous look. Missy continued trying to tug her hand away, causing Jan to literally drag her.

"Jan, don't even think about it-AAAHHH!" Jan had all but flung her into the sea. Missy, however, kept a firm grasp on his hand and pulled him in with her. He landed with a loud splash next to her. They both stayed on the ground, laughing as the water washed over them.

"I ought to kill you!" Missy threatened, but she was still giggling.

"Right back at you," Jan said through his own laughter, "I'm wet, thanks to you." Missy glared at him.

"You were the one who wanted to throw me to the sea!"

"Yeah, but you were supposed to let go of my hand."

"You deserved it," she muttered.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Jan splashed her. Missy shrieked in surprise. Jan quickly jumped up from the water and ran down the shore. Missy leapt up after him, kicking water at him. He tried to shield himself.

"What's the big deal? You're already wet!" he exclaimed over the splashing water.

"Yeah, well so are you!" Missy shot back, kicking more water at him, hitting him in the face. Missy laughed as Jan stood there, mouth open and water dripping down from his face.

"Oh, now it's on!" Jan suddenly lunged forward and tackled Missy. They both crashed to the ground with Jan on top of Missy. They started laughing at their current quibble. Slowly, the laughter subsided. Missy blushed, realizing the position that they were in. Jan noticed the tinge.

"Is the Miss blushing?" Missy thought of a smart retaliation but settled on a shove to his shoulder. Jan caught her wrist. She stared at him. Slowly, he moved his hand up to hers and entwined their fingers. Missy felt her heart beat increase. Jan leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Missy immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body.

It was only a simple kiss. They pulled apart slowly, both needing air for their lungs. Missy's eyes were closed as she took deep breaths. She opened her eyes and saw Jan staring down at her, this time no amusement on his face and breathing heavily. Once again, he pulled her to him, this time the kiss fiercer than the first. Jan's tongue slipped into her mouth. Missy welcomed it and they lost themselves in each other until they pulled apart once more. Jan stroked her cheek.

"I suppose we have to talk about this," he whispered. Missy leaned into his touch but nodded. He lifted himself off of her, pulling her up with him. They sat next to each other, their hands once more entwined and fingers play idly with each other. Jan sighed.

"Missy, I've liked for a long time." 

"But?" He smiled sadly.

"I'm not sure what to do. I want to be with you, it's just…a little more complicated." Missy pursed her lips.

"Courtney?" When Jan didn't respond, Missy knew the answer.

"Jan, if you really like Courtney-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…Courtney and I have this past thing. We've known each other since we first met at a sandbox. We grew up together and we've always had this different relationship. We dated other people but for some reason, we would always end up together. And I don't want that to happen to us." He looked at her with what seemed like tired eyes. Missy squeezed his hand.

"Jan, you do what you want. I mean, who knows if we get together? We might get together and never break up!" Jan looked at her, eyebrows raised high.

"I say, let's deal with Courtney later. But just for tonight, can't it just be us?" Jan studied her before slowly nodding, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yeah…we can." Missy's face broke out into a grin and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. Missy smiled into his shoulder.

"It's just simple," she whispered. Jan looked down at her, puzzled.

"Hm?" She quietly laughed.

"Nothing," she said, placing her hand over his on her waist, "nothing at all."

**A/N: Ok pathetic ending, I know. I'm sorry. But it was sort of better than the other one I came up with, in which case it was going to be three chapters long. I don't know about you, but I thought it would be a nice clean cut.**

By the way, I know that whole kiss thing seemed a little off but it's sort of my first attempt at writing romance.

Thanks for the great reviews and I'm sad that I finished this.

BUT, like I said, I will have another story up. I'm going to finish writing it then typed in up and post it! And so here's a preview! It's Missy/Jan, don't worry. Thanks for reading this!

"5, 6,7, 8, and lift!" Missy was hoisted in the air. She shot her hands up in the usual pose.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi…"Torrance's voice was drowned out as Missy felt the gym spin. She wobbled and felt Steve trying to maintain control. The gym faded in and out as Missy struggled to stay conscious. She slipped from Steve's grasp and fell.

"Missy!"


End file.
